Technicolor
by Yukairi Nozomi
Summary: [ DRARRY Libro primero: Blanco ] En ese entonces, el pequeño Harry no tenía noción; y Draco tampoco. Entonces frente a frente, cara a cara, una gota manchó esa página en blanco y, de pronto, el tiempo comenzó a correr. A cuenta gotas, paso a paso, segundo a segundo. Y nadie lo detuvo, pues sólo era cuestión de esperar lo inesperable para que el tiempo los alcanzara.


¡Hola, gente hermosa! Alá, hacía siglos que no me pasaba por este fandom de despropósitos. _Siglos_. Y llego con la vergüenza de que jamás me digné a terminar mi (aborto de) colección de drabbles titulado "Color" ¡media autora más vaga! Realmente me siento de lo peor, pero soy partidaria del dicho "mas vale tarde que nunca", aunque esta vez sea _muy_ tarde hasta para mis estándares.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no llego con una nueva idea que difícilmente terminaré, si no algo como un_ remake_ de mi colección pasada. Una versión tal vez algo más madura y seria, con un hilo más apegado a la saga así como también una nueva perspectiva de la línea que seguía mi idea original. El plan es que cuente con siete capítulos (uno por libro) mas un epílogo ¡De verdad espero sea de su agrado! (si alguien lo lee por ahí)

**Advertencias: **No mucha coherencia. Insinuaciones de Drarry muy, MUY suave (al menos hasta nuevo aviso), por ende, presencia de _slash_. Insípido. Alunas comas en sitios extraños.

* * *

**Technicolor**

**I**

**Blanco**

_(Encuentros y desencuentros)_

* * *

La primera vez que se encontraron, entre telares, túnicas y alfileteros, el rumor a la pelusa de los textiles picándole la nariz y la luz cerúlea que iluminaba la figura casi fantasmagórica, como fuera de este mundo, de aquel niño de cabellos tan rubios como el platino parado sobre el taburete con una pomposidad que al pequeño Harry le causó entre risa y aversión, él supo, aún a sus tiernos once años de edad, que acababa de toparse con alguien difícil de ignorar.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez que se encontraron. Frente a frente, cara a cara, con aquella sonrisa presuntuosa irritante plasmada en su rostro de porcelana, fue que Harry tuvo la certeza de que jamás lograría deshacerse de esa persona de nombre absurdo y hablar siseante, suave como un suspiro, venenoso como la mordida de una serpiente.

En ese entonces, el pequeño Harry no tenía noción, Draco tampoco. Ambos eran un lienzo en blanco, una página vacía, el inicio de una nueva historia. Y ellos no pensaban, no sabían. No eran nada más que un par de niños. Frente a frente, cara a cara. Blancos, puros, níveos como el primer copo de nieve que traía el invierno, ajenos al cielo nuboso, turbio y obscuro ciñéndose peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas, acechando, en silencio, el más absoluto, el más tenebroso, tanto que nadie se enteraba de su ominosa presencia.

Y ahí estaban, a unos palmos, rodeados de personas pero como si no hubiese nadie. Él, con la mano extendida, orgullosa, expectante. Justo como un ser fuera de este mundo, tal cual vio en la tienda Madame Malkins, entre telares, túnicas y alfileteros. Y ahora le invitaba a ser parte de su mundo, donde todo parecía lleno de gracia, lleno de riqueza, lleno de ese algo que daba la impresión de estar fuera de su alcance.

Pero él lo rechazó. Sutil, amable, pero no suave como un suspiro ni venenoso como la mordida una serpiente, sino más bien como un zarpazo, cercano, doloroso, a quemarropa; que desgarró algo en ese instante sin siquiera haber comenzado, sin que ellos ni ninguno se percatara. Fue el momento en el que el blanco dejó de ser blanco. Sin que se dieran cuenta, sin que lo notaran, sin que se detuviera a comprender que ese era el inicio de algo que jamás debió haber iniciado de esa forma.

Entonces frente a frente, cara a cara una gota manchó esa página en blanco y, de pronto, sin que nadie lo pidiera, el tiempo comenzó a correr. A cuenta gotas, paso a paso, segundo a segundo. Y nadie lo detuvo, pues sólo era cuestión de esperar a lo inesperable para que el tiempo los alcanzara a ellos… y a todos.

Y los copos de nieven caen, ajenos a todo, ajenos del mundo. Aunque no sea invierno y la calidez del gran comedor los abrace a todos a forma de bienvenida a la aventura que ha comenzado a escribirse. Y caen, tiñéndose de a poco de los tonos que hay a su alrededor.

El blanco deja de ser blanco.

Y el color lo invade, el color lo llena, el color lo transforma; poco a poco, con paciencia, con morbo, con pericia, sin prisa. Los acoge en su ceno, a la espera de que cada uno atrape su propia tonalidad, su propio brillo, a que se obscurezcan, a que resalten, a que _sean_.

Y el tiempo aguarda, paciente, al momento en que pueda pisarle los talones a aquellos que apenas inician su viaje.

* * *

Y de momento eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, críticas, comentarios positivos como negativos... y los comentarios destructivos los ignoraré a plena conciencia, perfecto consentimiento y deliberado conocimiento. Tal vez tenga pronto el capítulo segundo, tal vez no, pero haré mi esfuerzo. En serio.

(Esto debe ser karma, mi musa sólo vive para hacer cosas decentes cuando estoy en parciales. Bravo por mi.)

See ya~


End file.
